


Late Night Drive

by sirturing



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirturing/pseuds/sirturing
Summary: Silver gets a message from a guy he met online who wants to meet up finally. The two get some coffee and then go for a ride into the night. What happens when they take a rest stop in the woods alone? Read to find out!
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a NSFW gay fan fiction between Sonic and Silver. This is not related much to the cannon, but Sonic has a snarky personality and Silver is shy and modest. I think that fits well with their characters in game to be here. Thanks for reading!

Silver’s phone chimed letting him know he had a new text.

‘Hey I’m in your town. Wanna get some coffee?’

The phone number still wasn’t saved into his phone, but Silver knew exactly who it was. A few months ago, he hit it off with the sleek blue hedgehog online. They got pretty quick to sharing photos and it was clear they had a spark, Sadly, the guy lived a few towns over, so Silver was too busy to make any definite plans. They exchanged numbers and texted sometimes, but this was the first he had heard from him in awhile. And by the looks of it, this was his chance to get in on him.

‘Yeah of course! I am free all evening, but I do work tomorrow morning.’ Silver replied.

After a few moments, he got back a reply.

‘Cool. Meet here?’ Attached was a link to a local coffee house that was open later than most.

‘Yeah! When are you free to meet?’ Silver asked back.

‘Not until later, mostly around 7 or 8. That okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m not worried! Let’s do it!’ Silver excitedly replied.

‘I’ll text you when I’m on my way.’

Silver cleared his notification and put down his phone. He jumped up and cheered.

“Ahh I’m so excited! I have wanted to get with this guy for so long!”

Silver saw that he had about an hour until 7pm, so he decided to shower and freshen himself up. He wanted to look crisp and neat for his date. He had been thinking about this guy for months and he was not about to look messy!

After taking a long, hot shower, Silver was adjusting his quills in the mirror when his roommate walked in.

“Showering so late? Have a date or something?” Said his roommate Blaze.

“Haha, I do! It is with this guy I have been chatting with for awhile but he lives out of town.”

“Ohh very fun. Well, I am having some of my girl friends over tonight, so I don’t think you will be able to bring him back here.” She warned.

“Oh my Chaos, stop! I wasn’t gonna do anything this time!” Silver yelled, blushing.

“Uh huh,” she smirked. “You were just gonna do it the next time, right?”

Silver sighed. “Yeah, probably… he is really hot and charming…”

“Have fun tonight, bud. Just not here.” She patted him on the back.

After brushing his teeth and adding a spritz of cologne, Silver decided to do some low-impact activity while he waited for his guy to text. Normally, he would just scroll through DikDok, but he didn’t wanna get anymore relied up than he already was. Blowing off some steam with some violent video games was the better option for him, so he did just that. Zombies didn’t really give him the same rise as the shirtless studs on his social apps anyway.

A few survival matches passed on when Silver heard his phone chime again. The screen lit up and saw a text from that familiar number. It was about 8pm and his blue guy said he was heading to the cafe. Silver swiped and got to the message to text back ‘on my way!’

Silver put on a yellow scarf before heading out into the winter night. They hadn’t had any snow yet this year, and the sun was still shining bright in the mornings keep the night temperate. Regardless, he still wanted to be cozy and look cute too while he got a coffee. He got into his card and set his GPS to meet with his handsome internet crush.

About 20 minutes later, he parked and headed into the shop. Nervously, he shook a bit as he opened the door. He looked back and forth and saw the guy he has been chasing all year sitting in a booth with a drink on his phone. Silver walked over and saw the guy’s head rise up.

“Hey, it's good to finally see you IRL!” Silver smiled brightly.

“I can say the same about you. You look nice.” The guy replied.

Silver thanked him and chuckled. “I ordered ahead so let me go grab my drink and we can chat more over coffee!”

“Cool.”

Silver got back and sat across from his date. He had on a thick brown jacket and his eyelids were ever so low, almost like he was in a constant state of giving bedroom eyes to whoever he looked at. Silver hoped that look would just be for him tonight.

“This is crazy you’re in town! What for?”

“Had to get a part for my car here. The had it in stock in this town so I figured I would enjoy a drive over and maybe could meet you.”

“Aw that is sweet you were thinking of me,” Silver drank his coffee. “Is your car okay?”

“Fine now. Just had to get a light fixture for it. They don’t really sell my car parts commercially often.”

“Must be a cool looking car then! Was it that eccentric red one in the lot? It caught my attention immediately. And it is a convertible!”

“That’s it alright. His name is Jasper.”

Silver chuckled. “Haha, you name your cars? I thought only straights did that.”

“Cars all have a personality, so a name makes it a character. Did you not name yours?”

“No, but if I had to…” Silver thought, “I would name it Gerald!”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it is old! Almost 20 years!”

“Yeah?” His dated smirked. “Mine is from the 80’s.”

“So retro!”

“Wanna go for a ride?”

Silver swallowed his coffee and looked back. “Wow, I would love to! You want to go now?”

“I’m ready if you are.” His date stood up and gestured to the door. Silver got up with his drink and went ahead, opening the door and holding it for his date. The pair walked up to the sleek, cherry red convertible and got in on each side. Silver felt the smooth leather seats behind him and saw the cassette player with the radio system.

“Wow, this is retro! Do you have cassettes too?”

“Yep. Check the glove box and pick one.” His date said as he started up the car and pulled out of the cafe lot.

Silver flipped through the selection and picked an 80s rock one. He was more into pop, but his date seemed to be into more indie rock styles. He examined the cassette reader and stuck the music into the slot. The tape went inside and sounds started whirling. After a brief second, the music started to play.

The sunset was a deep orange and purple as Silver and his date rode onto the highway. Silver’s scarf and quills blew around in the wind as the music played on. His date drove further and further onto the highway, and took an exit for some side roads. The twists and turns and hills turned Silver’s stomach, but he was having so much fun hanging out with his wi-fi guy.

The nights started setting in and the car’s headlights popped up from the hood. Silver was amazed at the old style tech and his date talked about how they worked. He must have really liked this car for how much he knows and puts into it, Silver thought.

Going further into the woods on the back road, his date pulled into an empty lot in the woods. It seemed like it was for parking cars for campers, but since camping season was over, no one was around. His date parked in a dark corner and shut off the engine so the music would still play. He looked over to Silver with those sultry eyes.

“Wanna do that thing we talked about?”

Silver blushed and fumbled with his word. “Ohh, now? T-the exhibitionism thing?”

“Mhmm. No one is out here, so we won’t get caught.”

Silver looked around in the dark woods and the empty lot. His date was right. No one would even have a reason to be here, unless that reason was to be alone together.

“You in?” His date asked.

Silver nodded and said yes. With consent, his date got outside of the car and walked over to Silver in the passenger side. Silver stood up and got out too. He leaned against the car door as his date went in for a kiss. They started with small pecks but soon they had their arms wrapped around each other and were using tongue. Silver started licking hard into his date’s mouth and spit dripped from the sides of their lips.

“Chaos, you are so hot.” His date pulled away to say. “Bite me.”

Silver put his mouth into the navel of his date’s neck and shoulder. He licked and kiss before opening his jaw to bite and suck on his date. A loud moan came from his date as Silver flicked his tongue over on his neck and bit to make a bruise. They rubbed each other and grinded close together. Silver pulled back with a smack to admire his work and saw a purple mark on his date’s blue skin.

“Fuck that looks nice on me. How about I repay you?”

And with that, his did slid down into a squat and got in front of Silver’s crotch. He rubbed his face onto Silver’s fur until his sheath came out. His guy licked to the side of his shaft and under it as Silver grew more and more erect. He lifted up his shirt to get a better view of his date about to blow him.

Slowly, his date licked from base to tip on Silver’s cock. He started licking around the tip and went down for a moment and came back off.

“You taste so fucking good, fuck.” His date said as he put his head onto his torso. Silver could see that his date had already pulled out his member and was beginning to stroke himself.

Getting back to work, the blue hedgehog grabbed Silver’s shaft and stroked him while he worked the tip with his tongue. Silver started to whimper from the attention and looked around to make sure they were still safe. He reached down and grabbed his date’s head to slow him down, but his date just picked up the pace.

Going faster on his cock, the blue hedgehog started jacking off faster on himself. Silver started to whine and warned his date that he was close. He picked up on the throbbing and pre in his mouth and started pulled on Silver balls while he took all of Silver in his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Silver held onto the top of the car door as his cock began to shoot his load into his date’s mouth. His throbbing cock twitched in the back of his date’s throat as he swallowed every drop of cum. Moaning deep on Silver’s cock, his date began to twitch as he came onto the parking lot concrete. After bobbing a few times back and forth on Silver’s used cock, his date pulled off and stood up.

“Wanna clean mine off?” He asked Silver.

Silver nodded then got on one knee and grabbed his date’s shaft, lifting it up to his mouth. He ran his tongue over the tip and sucked to get any cum left out of the blue hedgehog. His date let out a grunt as Silver cleaned his cock off in the cool, dark night. Then, he pulled back and brought Silver back up to him into another kiss.

“That was fun!” Silver said.

“You taste so good.” His date said.

“You do too. I wish I could have swallowed your load.”

“Next time.”

The pair got back into the car and his date pulled out back onto the side roads. Once they got onto the highway, his date put a hand on Silver’s thigh and rubbed it for the trip. Silver did the same to his date. After a some miles of driving, they were back at the closed cafe and his date parked next to Silver’s car. Silver got out and walked around to the driver’s side of his car.

“It was good finally getting to see you.” Silver said as he opened his car door.

“Same to you. Hope I didn’t keep you up.”

“No, it’s fine!” Silver replied. “It was worth it to get with you.”

“You’re so cute. Have a good night, Silver.” His date waved and pulled out back onto the road.

Silver got in his car and started it up to get some heat going. As he waited and looked for some music to play on the aux cord, he realized something.

“I still never got his name…” Silver said aloud to no one. He shrugged it off and started making his way back home so he could sleep for work in the morning.


End file.
